Scrapped Ideas: The 2 Heirs
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: Another Scrap


**Author's Note** : Some of you may remember this. Well, its going to scrap now.

 **Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden / Highschool Devil x Dragon  
 **Story Title:** The 2 Heirs  
 **Story Genre:** Humor, Action, Drama, Adventure... Romance?  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Yasaka  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011

"Watashi wa Sennin-desu dattebayo!" - Speech  
" **Hakuryū** **Rasengan (White Dragon Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with Reclaimer XP):** I don't own Naruto nor DxD, which has the single most ridiculous harem size I've ever seen in any anime.  
STOP IT AUTHOR-SENPAI, ISSEI ISN'T WORTH IT! **GAAAHHH**!

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 _ **The 2 Heirs**_

 **Chapter One** : Infinity and Entourage

Issei quickly whirled his head around at a speed that definitely wasn't healthy for one's body in order to look at Azazel in shock. For a few moments, the wielder of the Boosted Gear simply stared at the Governor of Fallen Angels before asking in a strained voice, "….! Sensei, Vali and the others are coming here again?"

The perverted fishing enthusiast slowly nodded his head in an affirmative, sighing as he did and bringing up an arm to rub at his head, "Vali is a terrorist. We cooperated once, but if they have business here again then it's obvious that we will be prepared to fight."

That was obvious, obviously!

The Governor continued, "...But I have to say that I don't think we will end up hold killing intent towards them immediately, hmm. From what I hear, they helped you and the others in Kyoto." the man started to scratch his head now, frustration creeping into his face at the remembrance of his former protege, "From my personal view they are our enemies but they don't really pose as much of a threat as the Hero faction. Just meeting them will be…"

"Will be...?"

"But we will be on alert."

"I've had the same thought as Ise-kun, isn't it risky to bring them here?" the red haired heiress of the Gremory Household asked as she stood side by side Issei.

Azazel scratched his cheek with a finger and made a quick sigh hearing Rias, "Regarding team Vali, I know that you have an unclear relation with them. It's just that…. There's something I can't say right now. Please wait till tomorrow morning. You will know then." he made a placating motion with his hands, "My only wish is that you guys don't attack the 'visitor'. That's all. It's enough if you guys listen to the "visitor's" story. If it goes well, this meeting can change the balance greatly. Tomorrow morning, I will come back here again. That's why, please." he bowed his head down.

Rias's peerage all shared a common glance, doubt on their faces.

 **xxx - xxx**

The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky and the birds were happily chirping in their nests when Issei woke up next morning, a small groan leaving him. The perverted dragon host rolled out of the bed and did his morning routine, maneuvering around the large house he now lived in. He was just about to go grab and a bite to eat from the fridge when the door bell to his house rang, his heart skipping a bit as it did so.

Moving very cautiously as if he was approaching a ticking bomb, the Pawn made his way towards the doors. The moment he opened the doors, he was in for the shock (16th since the start of that school year actually) of his life. Because the person standing in front of the door was a young looking, skinny girl wearing a black gothic-lolita costume, looking up at him with a blank face. Issei was familiar with this girl though, and this was the reason for his reaction.

How could he forget.

There's no way in hell he would!

The girl just let one sentence out of her mouth.

"It has been awhile, Ddraig."

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOphis!?"

Poor Issei's scream was so loud that it echoed throughout the house several times over! Shocking wasn't even the correct state he was in that moment. Everyone in the house rushed towards the entrance of the house, their faces already set in 'battle mode' while a red colored gauntlet appeared around Issei's hand on instinct as he quickly backtracked away from the girl, his face one of horror. It was understandable for Issei to react like that.

Ophis was _the_ boss of the Khaos Brigade... you know, the group of inter-species terrorist who had been picking a fight with all of the factions left, right and center! She was like the final boss.

Azazel quickly put himself between the two sides, his arms held up in the universal 'put the gun down before you hurt anyone' motion, "Hey, hey, hey! I told you yesterday didn't I?! You are not to hold any killing intent no matter who comes! So no attacking! She also won't attack you! Even if she did, we can't defeat her even if we all fight together!" he quickly placated the devil side.

Ophis stood in the doorway, not even fazed in the slightest.

Buchou quickly got enraged at the Governor's actions, her temper exploding like a violent volcano. "Azazel, this is absurd! That Dragon-" she made a very impolite finger pointer at the entity at the doorway, "-is the boss of the terrorist group that has been attacking each of the factions! She is a bitter enemy who has also caused significant damage to the Underworld! So why did you bring such an enemy to this place!? Into this town, which is an important location for the alliance! And especially this house! Doesn't allowing Ophis into this town mean that you deceived those who secure this town!? So why did you do something like this!?"

Looking at things from a strategic point of view, Kuoh was one of the most important places in the world. Not only did it have one of the strongest connection to magical lay lines located within the planet Earth, it was also _the_ place where the Underworld and Heaven made cooperative actions and also the place used to negotiate with other factions.

Rias continued to rant, "This is an extreme violation of alliance rules Azazel! It's something where the fallen-angel side's can't complain even if they were to be blamed by Maou-sama and the leader of the angels, Michael! Why would you, who has been talking about an alliance, do such..." she took notice of the man's facial expression and stopped, inhaling in the air through her nose to cool down her temper. She closed her eyes and continued.

"It is you who has been talking about alliances." she opened her blue green orbs to stare at the Governor, "So you have determined that this visit from Ophis has that much value, correct?"

The fallen angel made a guilty face when he responded, "Yeah... I'm sorry Rias."

"I have deceived and am still deceiving many people in order for her to come and visit here. But maybe her wish would be something that might change the existence of 'Khaos Brigade' itself. I determined that it was necessary to stop unnecessary blood from being shed..."

"I will apologise to you guys again and will ask you guys again. I'm sorry and I ask you. Can you at least listen to her story?" the Governor bowed his head down to the devils once again. This act had a lot of meaning behind is, since Azazel had a high pride, not to mention the fact that he was the top dog in fallen angel society.

Issei decided to listen to the leader of fallen angel's words... the man had yet to steer them wrong, "I will trust Sensei. After all, the reason I'm here like this is thanks to Sensei. If we can't trust Sensei, we can't trust anyone." he made his gauntlet disappear back into his soul, turning his head to look at the rest of the house residents. The other group members looked at each other and put their weapons away after a moment of hesitation.

"I'm always in the care of Sensei. I want to slash my sword at Ophis this instant but…I will endure it."

Xenovia folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"To allow Ophis in while not informing Michael-sama… Personally I don't know what I should do, but there is no other choice but to believe in Rias-san and Azazel-sensei."

"I just have to believe in Ise-san and Rias-oneesama like I did from the start."

The young phoenix nodded her head, "I have the same thought as her as well."

"So... shall I just let her in and offer her some tea? Is it only Ophis anyway, what about the Vali team? Weren't they supposed to come with her?" the host of Ddraig asked in confusion as he peeked his head outside of the house, maybe the others were hiding in the front yard? Ophis made her way into the house, slipping past him without care. She stopped and frowned just barely as if she was waiting for something...

A clamorous snort was heard above their heads and everyone, bar Ophis of course, cracked their heads upwards... only to blink and stare for a moment in stupidification.

Because right there, seemingly standing DOWN from the ceiling like the rules of gravity didn't apply to him like the rest of them, was a tall teen around Issei's age, wearing black sandals, orange pants and a black Tee with his arms folded behind his head, which didn't hide his strong arm muscles. The teen had spiky golden blonde hair - like the sun - and three avid whisker marks on his face, and he wore a headband with some strange sign on the metal plate sewed into the fabric over his forehead.

"Baa-chan would have cracked a laugh at all of this if she was here. I swear that nobody ever bothers to look up in the room in this world..." the blonde haired teen commented before dropping down from the ceiling, twisting in mid-air like a professional athlete. He landed down on his own two feet without even making a single sound and raised a hand up in greeting, "Yo! Name's Naruto Uzumaki, don't wear it out dattebayo!" he grinned at them like a fox, before continuing, "...and the poser standing in that corner over there is Sasuke. Teme, say Hi to everyone will ya?!" the blonde pointed a finger towards a corner of the room and the group's heads followed him.

"What... when did you get there?" Issei cried out when he saw the other guy. Leaning nonchalantly against the wall was another teen... this time a bishounen through and through. He had soft pale skin, raven black hair and coal eyes that showed much disinterest. He wore black tuxedo pants and shoes, as well as a white colored, short sleeved shirt, and he had a sword strapped to his belt behind him, his right hand lazzily resting against the hilt.

He glanced at everyone.

"Hm..."

"He says Hi." Naruto translated for them.

"You understood that?!"

The whiskered teen shrugged his shoulders, "Comes with practice I guess."

Sasuke stared at Issei like a hawk, making the brunette frown at him.

After a moment, he looked at Ophis and opened his mouth to speak, "He doesn't look like much..."

Issei face faulted, crying anime tears comically.

Xenovia blinked owlishly.

Naruto snorted a chuckle.

"Why did you bother us with coming here anyway? Its not like you need us to protect you Ryu-chan?" Naruto voiced his question as he leaned onto Azazel's shoulder, winking at the girls. The Governor of fallen angels glared at the teen who turned his head to him and glared back, his eyes turning red for a moment. The Governor then suddenly grinned and ruffled the teen's hair, causing the boy to protest, "There you are brat, I didn't hear from you for nearly two years and now you suddenly pop up with the God of Infinity?! I'll be waiting for an explanation for that!"

Naruto scowled as he ducked his head away from the hand, "Ecchi-Sensei, don't do that! I'm not a little kid!"

"Sure you're not, come here you little mongrel!"

"Oy you stupid pervert, I'll Rasengan you in the nuts if you don't let me go!"

Ophis didn't even blink while the group stared at the duo as they made fools out of themselves, "I want to talk."

Hearing her, Azazel turned his attention back towards Issei while giving Naruto a noogie, with him trying to maneuver himself out of the lock, "See Issei, she only wants to talk. Go and drink some tea with her. I deceived, swindled and lied to other factions in order to make this meting possible. If this was found out and went south, my head will get cut off for real."

Sasuke snorted.

"I still don't see whats so big about him, he's weaker then Naruto was when we were kids..."

Cue another facefault.

"Oy bastard, I could still beat you when we were younger!"

"You are a delusional moron."

"Okay, teme. That's it!... Let me go Ecchi-sensei, I'm gonna drive his head through the wall!"

Azazel sweatdropped as he tried to hold Naruto back from throttling the raven haired teen, who was smirking at them.

Ophis didn't even bat an eye at their behavior, already used to it.

That, and it would take a lot to phase her.

 **xxx - xxx**

The most unusual group of devils, dragon gods and hosts, fallen angel leaders and other surreal individuals had all gathered within the comfortable confines of the Hyoudou residence VIP room, which just happened to be one of the more lavish rooms in the manor complex after Issei's house had been redesigned and rebuilt by the Gremory Household. The small side fact that the pillar family heiress was pretty much heads over heals for the boy might have had something to do with that...

Inside this VIP room, Naruto and Sasuke quickly seated themselves on either sides of a couch atop the armrests, flanking the powerful entity known as Ophis the Dragon God of Infinity... or Ryu-chan as Naruto so affectionately called their part time 'boss' as she took her seat, their ninjaish presence giving of a vibe of cool. The Uchiha survivor had both of his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed while he held himself in an almost lazy uptight manner. Yet Azazel and Kiba could practically feel that the raven would be able to spring up and cut someone head off in a moment's notice with that chokuto.

Naruto sat on the opposite side of him, his face absolutely projecting absolute boredom. His right leg was dangling back and forth on the side as he busied himself with something to do while their boss got this over with, trying to stave off his boredom for the time being.

What he did was that he played with his Rasengan in front of everyone... more precisely, he was giving the sphere different colors through his ability to manipulate chakra, and then twisting the sphere in different shapes. Like a morning star, or an energy disk for example. It was basically the last chakra control exercise for him to accomplish, and he was getting it done surprisingly quickly. Still, he was bored. The blonde simply waited for Ophis to start talking so that they could get this over with and so that he could go back to his training, there wasn't much for him to do in this world besides train and fight.

There was simply no way he would be able to reason with humans in this world to stop fighting between each other, the reasons for wars in this world hardly made sense to him.

Religion?

Money?

Oil?

Seriously?

 **xxx - xxx**

Akeno Himejima... who, from what Naruto could sense from her aura, was some sort of a Hybrid devil, was admitably, a very hot piece of ass. She obviously had the biggest pair of breasts Naruto had ever or will ever see. Mind you, this proclamation came straight from the head of a man who had once had the distinct (dis)pleasure to see Tsunade without her clothes... and get away with it without suffering hemorrhage, cracked spleen, missing bowels or a coma.

She walked into the room a few minutes after everyone else had shuffled their way in, holding up a tray with tea on it. She was very gracious in balancing the tray without even disturbing the surface of the beverage, a feet not many could do.

"Here is your tea."

Naruto let his technique fade and looked at the tea before shaking his head, "Yeah... thanks but no thanks. I'm not thirsty..." he made a sho motion with his hand before pulling out a scroll from his pocket and burying his nose in it.

Sasuke briefly gazed at the tea over his shoulder before closing his eyes again.

"Hn... same here."

Akeno's eyebrow twitched once.

Why did she go through the trouble of making tea for the 'visitors' if no one was going to drink it.

Ophis ended up being the only one of her group to actually drink the hot water. The dragon god simply plucked the tea cup with a firm but delicate motion of her hand and took a gentle sip of it, no movement wasted and no expression on her face to give away her thoughts. She was like that, blank and expressionless.

Naruto took it up as a personal challenge to make sure she cracked a grin.

The residence members all shared the same nervous feeling and would occasionally look at the assembled trio with nervous faces, even Azazel couldn't help it. He had faith that with Naruto being here, nothing bad would happen. The kid was kind at heart and tried his best to help the Gregori when they took him in years before. Still, the voiceless silence in the room made them all feel stiff.

They couldn't know if an unimaginable battle will occur because of something stupid that Issei would do.

Sitting in a recliner across the dragon god, Issei could only scratch his cheeks in confusion. This really wasn't something he could deal with, especially at a time like this! He already had two separate tests waiting for him which made him nervous and jumpy enough, and then all of a sudden, the power of Sekiryuutei attracted the ultimate power in the world. He sighed while the god.. goddess?, just stared right at him.

He shakily forced his lips to move and put on a smile on and asked, in the most appropriate voice he could muster.

"A-A-Ano, what business do you have with me.. Ophis-sama...?"

A nervous bead of sweat slid down the back of his head, ' _Smile Issei. You just need to smile. You can't be afraid now. It's dangerous that a single one of my words can cause trouble for all the factions of the World. I don't want to have my name engraved in history for something weird! Oppai-Dragon has become the cause for the destruction of the human world._ '

 **xxx - xxx**

Issei was simply minding his own business and reading a book on Underworld Economics and Industry, walking through the halls of his upgraded home when a little problem occurred. It had been a quiet and quite an ...uneventful week ever since the arrival of the God of Infinity and her entourage (who seemed to have the ability to vanish at anytime they pleased, nobody could find them when they didn't want to be found) and ever since then, all the ultimate existence ever did was watch and observe him. Honestly, it was grating his nerves.

"...Nyaa... ...Senpai..."

The _big_ problem right now was that the _little_ problem in question had teary eyes and an absolutely adorable expression on her face as she somehow managed to get the jump on him. Not only that, but the very same problem was now looking up at him with a half-lidded look, and that she had a low, sweet tone of voice.

"K-K-Koneko-ch-chan!? W-What are you d-doing out of y-your room-m?" the dragon host stammered.

"...Senpai? Will you not take it if it is my body? Am I not able to have sex...? I'm... already prepared to take on Senpai... Even if there are lots of small parts, my body is still that of a woman. That's why... I want Senpai's body..."

Now, one Issei Hyoudou was in quite a pickle.

On one hand, the way she was saying things like that quickly chipped away at his integrity (or whatever passed as integrity in a hormonal teenage boy who dreamed of becoming a Harem King). Not only that, but the way her little form grinded at his body quickly succeed in waking up his ... (ahem) junior. Koneko-chan's skin was soft and her pheromones made him feel just a tad bit woozy.

On the other hand, he had made promise to Rias. He promised not to make love with Koneko-chan until she was out of her mating season. Rias had even said that she will give him a reward if he were to fulfill that!

"I don't want to lose to the Tori-musume... I don't want Senpai to be taken away. Even if I can't become Senpai's manager, I think I can satisfy Senpai's desire like this..." the little pussy cat whispered as she prepared to take off their clothes. Before anything could happen though, a cough on their side shocked Issei out of his hormone induced trance and drew his attention.

Naruto stood there, looking down at the young little nekoshou hanging on to the dragon boy's chest funnily before shrugging his shoulders. ' _Kuroka-chan said that her little sister might have problems right now... she should have been more precise about this problem.. How the heck do I stop a yokai's instincts?_ ' he wondered mentally for a moment, cursing the cat's sense of humor before coming up with an idea.

His eyes quickly turned golden, "Shirone!" he forced the young cat's attention onto himself by infusing his voice with his potent chakra, he had been told that it made for a great compulsion genjutsu if used on females... not that he used it, he didn't believe in taking advantage of girls like that.

Her instincts told her to tear her gaze away from her Senpai and reluctantly, Koneko looked at the funnily smelling human... before her vision went white. Naruto poked her forehead with a finger that was alight with bright burning yellowish energy. His life infused energy quickly scrambled her brain in its low intelligence state and the white haired cat crumpled down on the floor beneath him like a puppet that just got its strings severed, while the gold faded from his eyes.

Issei looked down at his kouhai in shock, "Koneko-chan! Iee, what did you do to her?"

Naruto looked at the hybrid boy and shivered (he hated his empathy sometimes), before shaking his head with a murmur and making his way out of the room, his momentary task complete.

Demons in this world were weird.

 **xxx - xxx  
Play: **Naruto OST Gold Brocaded Damask

A light, whispish breeze made its way across an open field that was located many miles away from Kuoh city, which as it just managed to be, served a certain duo of dudes just fine-ish (they could only take so much BS in that city before one of them had enough and turned it into a crater).

'Zis field was several miles wide in all directions begging from center, fully covered with knee height grass, uncut and left to grow. There was a number of rocks jutting out of the ground to the south side while the fallen leaves of autumn made a colorful sheath across certain patches of it. The field also sported a little, fresh water lake on the northern edge of the clearing, while the whole thing was placed just below a hill.

Two males filled with power stood on two opposite sides of the clearing, their haircuts getting swayed by the wind from side to side gently, almost theatrically in manner. Both of them were standing in their respective combat poses, their fists held out in front in light but tight grips that allowed them to snap forward faster then the human eye could blink.

High above their heads in the evening sky, several stratocumulus and cirruses were passing over while the sun made its descent from the heavens to the west, signaling the soon to be end of the day. The bright, burning hot orb of plasma and flames in the void of space cast a scenic orange glow over the background creating an artistic picture that must be captured forever, while colorful leafs danced across the sky with the wind.

The duo narrowed their eyes at each other in a stand-offish sort of concentration, ebony black eyes clashing against sapphire blues over the long distance between them, lots of paces in a couple miles there was, but they could see each other just fine. Their faces were impassive and blank, set in stone and struck unflinching in the light of the falling sun.

Dramatic moments passed in mute silence before a single, solitary orange leaf made its way into the picture. It was gliding across the wind, swirling and dipping itself with the shifts in air. And then, as if it was under the guidance of some higher being ( _I'm delusional_ ), the leaf ended up hovering right in between the two males, smack down in the middle of the field. Then somehow, this single leaf managed to stay at an optimal, perfect, radial distance from both males for a few seconds, dancing and spinning with the flow of nature on the spot, not moving from its position.

Muscles tensed on both sides, blue energy powering up throughout their bodies like a shot of adrenaline, only many times more powerful. The spiritual and physical combination of energies, known in their homeland as Chakra, filtered through their legs radiating from their tenketsu, strengthening the muscle tissues and fibers beyond abnormal limits, all of it in order to provide an explosive boost at the start.

Everyone knew that victory usually came to the one who could strike the hardest first... mostly.

On one side, Sasuke smirked tauntingly at his opponent as he cracked his neck, "Hn... Ready to lose, dobe?" he didn't bother changing his clothes, he still wore his expensive Ludlow classic tuxedo pants, the soft white shirt and his expensive Scarosso shoes. The sheath for his Kusanagi blessed chokuto was tied into the belt, the sword's hilt sticking to the right.

Naruto, with his eyes enhanced way past normal shinobi standards, grinned at his rival. They were using chakra to carry their voices over the distance, but he could use other means to hear the teme's words, "Heh! That's what you wish, dream on Teme! By the time the sun falls over the horizon, you'll be eating dirt! Believe it!" he gave the Uchiha heir a thumb down penalty, smirking.

They've come way out here to unwind for a bit, being cramped up in Kouh didn't really suit their style, both were rebels by nature and relentless, they needed action in doses or they wouldn't know what to do with their lives. Honestly, fighting and killing was all they were good at, and good at it they most certainly weren't.

They were the best at fighting.

They were elite ninjas, god slayer level warriors.

They were true rivals, nobody else in the world could be used to measure their potential.

Strong and cunning, they were experts of combat.

Another gust of wind blew across the field, catching the leaf into its flow. The little piece of withering foliage slowly tethered out of its position before floating away as it continued its journey. The moment that the leaf had vanished from their zoned-in gazes, the two dimensionally misplaced teens vanished from their spots with a pair of earth shattering cracks, the hard soil beneath their feet exploding from the force of their sudden, high speed dash.

A sonic boom blared to the world mightily with a flash of pale blue-white light, moving down the grass across the whole field in one fell swoop. The white-ish flash of sound made visible to the naked eye enveloping the spot for a second vanished in the next blink, revealing how Naruto and Sasuke were caught in a fist on fist, punch against a punch deadlock.

The blonde smirked as he remembered something, "So Ducky? A little pussy told me that _you_ were actually forced on a date... Did you remember to give her a goodbye kiss?" the sun haired shinobi asked as he pulled back his fist before throwing forward a lightning quick punch aimed at the front of Sasuke's pretty-boy-bastard mug. No matter how thick their brothership was, the duo were first and foremost, polar rivals.

His arm was a blur... It was a ridiculously fast jab, but at the end of the day it was really only a simple kind of a hand to hand attack that almost any person could do... those that couldn't do it like him weren't ninjas, others could do it, but much slower. What annoyed Naruto much at times was how there weren't many people he could test himself against in hand to hand combat in this world, most of them were 'spellcasters' or something... long range destruction with suckish hand to hand.

Vali was okay... but he couldn't even stand up to him outside his armour which took a moment or two to bring out, and in a fight Naruto knew that his speed could outclass nearly anything. He only knew of one other person sides Sasuke that could give him a run for his money in hand to hand combat... though he could easily outlast this person with his stamina. He could literally go for weeks on end without taking a break from fighting, if he used his full power.

 **Play:** BrySi the Machinima Guy - I'm A COD Pro Rap - Best Ever by BrySi

Sasuke grunted in annoyance at the stinging as he blocked the jab with his right elbow. His face did a smirk and he proceeded to spin himself counter-clockwise around the arm to try and punch his brother, only that his fingers were reaching for the blonde's nerves for a vulcan clinch that would slow the blonde down for a few moments. Said blonde idiot reacted to this quickly by pressing his palm against Sasuke's wrist and then sweeping his arm away, off-centering Sasuke minimally with the trick but gaining ground.

Naruto then kicked Sasuke in the knee and caught the Uchiha's hand tightly in a grip before slamming his own knee into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke doubled over from the hit and got kneed in the face. With some poise, Naruto pushed down against the Uchiha's arm that rose up to block the punch intended for Sasuke's head, trying and succeeding to overpower the former avenger.

Naruto was much more stronger then Sasuke was in the physical strength department, whilst Sasuke was more agile and much more slippery with his snake enhancements then the toad sage. Using his unique anatomy, Sasuke leaned away from the next punch and bent down over his back at an odd angle, forcing Naruto to hop over him or risk falling down along with the Uchiha's limbs.

Twisting himself around into a crouch, Sasuke quickly ran through a small number of hand seals and aimed his attack at Naruto. His lungs felt warm as the chakra inside of him kneaded itself into the familiar fire nature chakra, he smirked, "Feel the heat, Naruto! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)" a fireball the size of a three story house left his mouth, soaring over the field and burning down grass in its wake.

"Close, but not good enough Sasuke! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto quipped in midair as he made a shadow clone beside him, his hands falling into and forming the correct seal by instinct almost like fish took to water, so many times had he used this jutsu that it was a part of him. Naruto's left leg shoot out from him and he kicked against the doppelganger, dodging the incoming fireball just as the heat started to touch his whiskered face by leaping to the side.

" **Mini-Rasenshuriken (Mini Spiralling Shuriken** )" Holding out his hands on both sides, neutral blue and sharp white chakra coalescened into miniature energy shurikens as the technique came to life. As Naruto landed in a roll and dodged a ray of purple lightning that literally incinerated the tree that it did hit behind his back, he swung his arms from his sides out, the small disks of death shooting towards Sasuke with a nerve rattling screeching.

The Mini-Rasenshuriken was just that, a titan killing and mountain blowing jutsu made small.

A quick, miniature package of atomizing wind that could fly independently on its own, tracking its targets. The jutsu took a mere second to charge up, and he could form one on each of his fingers.

' _Damn it, not good. I can't let those things hit me!_ ' Sasuke thought to himself as he quickly ran through another sequence of hand seals before dashing forward with his Sharignan activating so that he could make this easier for himself. Sasuke ran head-on at the flying Mini-Rasenshurikens, his form blurring from sight as he poured in a lot of effort into his movements to keep all of his limbs intact from the deadly jutsu.

The familiar chirps of the Chidori shrieked to life in his hands as he tore across the ground before coming to a rough halt, flipping to a stand and then a quick jump as a third 'missile' nearly hit him from a blind spot. Sasuke skilfully threw a trio of shuriken infused with fire nature chakra at Naruto over his back as the Chidori came to life in his other hand as well, before he crossed his arms out in front of him in an X like pose, crouching forward like he was about to sprint down the track, spinning red eyes narrowed.

With a single effort of his muscles, Sasuke brought down both of his arms to the ground in a slash-esque motion just as he flickered across the field in a single burst of immense speed, leaving behind pockets of charged thunder in his wake, " **Raiton: Chāpiguru no Tachi (Lighting Style: Chirping Eagle Cut)** " hundreds upon hundreds of miniature eagles made out of nothing but pure cackling blue electricity rushed the three deadly chakra constructs from these clouds of thunder, slowly but surely wilting down the power of the MRSs as they exploded on 'contact' into clouds of dark static. Out of this clouds, more of the little birds appeared, piercing the jutsu to destabilization with their beaks and claws.

Sasuke didn't finish here though. Quickly turning around on his heel before he could get rushed by Naruto, Sasuke's hand snapped to the hilt of his sword as he bent his knees, " **Setsuna (Instant)** " Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto in a blue burst of static and unsheathed his sword when the blonde's eyes widened. Sasuke let a small smirk cross his face before he started slashing across the blonde's body many, many times in a second.

Sasuke vanished from sight again and appeared several feet from behind the whiskered shinobi, swinging his sword towards the ground before sheathing the chokuto back in the hilt when the blonde's paralyzed and wounded body dropped to the ground. He was the victor of this spar, "Hn, It would seam that it's over Naruto! I wo-" his words were cut off as the ground beneath him turned to lava, Sasuke barely had the time to dodge.

'Naruto' lying on the ground burst into a cloud of chakra induced smoke while another Naruto, most likely the original, appeared in front of Sasuke in a whirl of red, smashing his fist against Sasuke's chin, sending the avenger rocketing down toward the ground where he turned into a log. Naruto quickly looked around the field as his body fell down towards the ground, grinning when he caught sight of Sasuke. "Let's see how good that sword arm of yours is!" With a shimmer of red chakra, he vanished, Sasuke following close behind him in a whirl of leaves.

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha duo reappeared atop of a large rock jutting towards the west, one's gleaming sword clinging against the other's mate black kunai, sending numerous sparks spitting off into the wind wildly. Sasuke would use his chokuto and slash the blade at Naruto who would use his kunai to parry the attack while they exchanged uncountable punches and kicks, dodging and blocking what they could as they tried to beat the other's lights out.

After a couple seconds, Naruto managed to push Sasuke backwards a little by nearly disarming him with his kunai. Despite never using swords or other short blades besides the kunai in battle, Naruto was thoroughly trained by Jiraiya and even the toads later on in the ways of kenjutsu. He was capable of holding his own against a sword user of every caliber with just his kunai, even against masters of kenjutsu he could pull of a win.

As Sasuke backtracked to get a better grip on his sword, Naruto hands made contact with the rock below and he smashed his feet against Sasuke's blade, unsettling the air around them. The blonde haired ninja tried to slash through Sasuke's tendon but the raven bounced off the rock as he sheathed his sword into the hilt, twisting his body around like a professional choreograph to smash a heel against Naruto's side.

He connected with a smirk on his face and Naruto was blasted off the rock and half a mile across the field with force, booming through the sound wall like it was nothing. Sasuke nearly instantly ran through another quick series of hand seals as he took a _deep_ breath of air and compressed a large amount of chakra inside his lungs, bringing his left hand up in front of him, forming an 'O' with the thumb and pointy fingers, " **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Song Technique)** " he fired off a couple dozen of dragon head shaped fireballs, the flames of his original jutsu burning through the air spectacularly.

The dragons quickly reached the blonde who was forced to dodge them all, creating clones to confuse the guidance of the technique, "Crap, did I mention how much I hate that jutsu!" the heat of the jutsu was comparable to the immense temperatures of Matatabi's flames. They would leave nothing but ash when they hit, they even burned through the ground before exploding with the force of a 500 pounds of TNT each.

Naruto's eyes bled into red as he shimmered out of the fireball's firing lines and appeared a few feet above the lake with his hands up in a single hand seal, landing on top of the water and using his chakra control to remain afloat. Massive amounts of chakra accumulated inside of him as the water below and around him rose up to block the next series of fire dragons like Gaara's sand defense.

A trio of large blue blobs formed right in front of Naruto as he used a skill from his friend Isobu, rearing his body backwards the blonde released his chakra in one burst, "Suiton: Daikaisuidan (Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet)" with a vertical shockwave of blue energy reaching all the way to the clouds, the three blobs tore across the ground in a manner reminiscent to tailed beast bombs.

An avatar of war materialized around Sasuke just as the attack reached him, slicing through the first stage of Susanoo and exploding into massive waves of high pressurized water. Despite being unable to stop Naruto's ultimate water attack, the Uchiha's ultimate defense gave Sasuke enough time to move away.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto... only to deadpan at the incoming horde of orange.

" **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Ichi no Gunryojutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu: Army of One Technique)** "

' _Dobe... you and you stupid clones..._ '

 **xxx - xxx**

 _30 minutes later..._

Sasuke's facial expression was cool and crisp as he whirled around for a roundhouse kick that was ducked under by Naruto, little embers of fire glowing in the wake of the taijutsu clash. The Uchiha clan heir continued with the kick and rose into the air, aiming his upper body down and reaching out in a dip, he stood on his hands as he finished with a helicopter kick as he rose up again, pushing against Naruto's defense.

One slow-going massacre of idiotic blonde haired pests later and the teenage duo from another dimension were, once again, locked in an exchange of fists and kicks. Sasuke acted all tough and stern as he struck out with a lightning enveloped piercing hand that was skillfully pushed aside by Naruto's own wind enclosed hand, before the blonde palm punched him in the torso, blasting him away across the field.

Sasuke twirled in mid-air and sent a fireball downwards with the use of the single Tora hand seal, Naruto used his control over wind to disperse it before rushing at Sasuke when the latter landed. The raven haired Uchiha, being an avid user of the Fist Interceptor style of taijutsu invented by his clan, was quick to react. He spun around and sent a combination of punches that connected before grabbing Naruto by the collar and pulling his head down, smashing his knee against it.

Sasuke 'tched'... he was sure that had hurt him more then the dobe. He was very hard headed after all.

Sasuke was a quick reaction fighter by nature, using his nimble movement and superior coordination to outmaneuver his foes and land a barrage of devastating kicks... this however mattered little knowing that Naruto was both better at improvisation and actual tactics in the field... using all those clones forced him to adapt strategies that many would never even think of.

'Naruto' burst into smoke and Sasuke's eye twitched _'Kage Bunshin again?! Dammit, how many times will he pull that stunt tonight!'._

He quickly rounded towards the direction he could sense the next blonde was at, nearly eating a fisted knuckle. The raven swiftly caught the punch with his own opened palm but instead of completely stopping it, he kept the blonde's momentum moving him forward with his fist firmly clamped in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke quickly twisted himself around with the plans to deliver a strong reversed kick to the side of the blonde's head, but Naruto wasn't going to let that attack land as he twisted himself out of his rival's grip, dipping lower and under the attack.

The blonde haired shinobi caught on to the oncoming leg with his free hand as he slid across the charred ash remains of grass, using it to pull himself up and into an attack.

"Ha- close... Back to the topic, I _was_ beginning to wonder how long will you ignore her, because it sure as hell took you long to try something Sasuke..." Naruto said as he pushed the leg away into the air, off balancing his friend. The Kyuubi jinchuriki let go of the limb like it was worthless and blitzingly landed a punch into Sasuke's stomach, Bruce Lee shout style.

Sasuke fell down onto his back from the force of the hit, but his left hand snapped out and hit the ground and amortized before pushing, boosting him away as he stabilized himself. Sasuke nimbly pounced away from the blonde's follow up sweeping kick, rotating like a copter's tail rotor when he jumped.

Several blasts of compressed air wheezed past his head, blowing up with concussive force a few feet behind him but doing little to hinder him. The air rushed around him from the change in pressure and made his clothes and hair flutter but that was it. Sasuke dropped down, smirking again as he cracked his knuckles "Tch, Dobe, you missed... Do you need more training with shuriken like a little academy student?"

Naruto's left hand shimmered with a light cobaltish white aura as he jumped 40 feet into the air, his eyes centered on Sasuke, "You sure about that teme? Then dodge this without those fancy Rinnegan eyes of yours!" he cocked the hand back, " **Futon: Kaze Sentō (Wind Release: Air Punch)** " a single, powerful, fist shaped ball of compressed wind blades left him at speeds of mach eight, tearing through the air with a familiar tethering screech.

Sasuke just barely managed to save his head from that attack... though a few hairs were chipped and ripper apart to atoms in the process. He didn't wast a moment to continue their fight, "Done! You should aim better next time."

"Still waiting for that answer Sasuke. I want to hear it!"

"I- Yes, I- we... did go out, happy?" the dark haired scion of the Uchiha clan scowled at his rival as he boosted himself off the ground. His eyes flashed bloody red and the three tomoes in his eyes spun around frantically, his family's dojutsu legacy allowing him to land a kick against the left side of Naruto's head... but his attempt at knocking out the blonde through head trauma was once again thwarted by a pair of forearms.

The Uchiha, however, didn't let the failure deter him as he used the blonde's arms as a springboard, jumping higher into the air whilst pushing Naruto back down to the ground at the same time. The blonde skid across the ground while Sasuke breathed in more air. His shirt flapped wildly in the wind as he did a quick seal combination and his chest swelled up unnaturally, " **Rakka Sanpukasai no Jutsu (Falling Scatter Fire)** " Sasuke blew out a series of handball sized comets that streaked down faster then a railgun could discharge, their forms set aflame, "Sides, what's it to you dobe? Why care about my love life?"

Naruto vaulted sideways over a handstand with a bored expression on his face as the unguided attacks exploded with energy, dodging another blast of fire and then parrying a pair of shuriken that were cackling with lightning, "...Nothing-" he whistled innocently "..I'm just amazed, that's all... I was starting to fear you were pitching it for the other team, cuz, y'know, if you want to rebuild the Uchiha clan in this world you'll need to do it with a girl..." he grinned.

"...I am not homosexual, Naruto." Sasuke reproached flatly after a short pause in thoughts as he flickered beside the blond, kicking a series of combos that Naruto weaved around or blocked. He truly felt annoyed that the blond could even consider ...that.

"Well, just saying... it was getting weird... You being single and all... _again_... despite knowing that this world doesn't have fangirls in it." Naruto commented as he blocked and countered Sasuke's punches with expertise of a true martial artist soldier, kicking out his rival's legs when he saw an opening and creating a clone to tackle the teme. Sasuke quickly drew his sword out and cleaned the clone into smoke. Naruto flicked a kunai up into the air in front of him from his pouch at the sight of the sword, catching it in a reverse hand held grip as the two rushed each other like a pair of blurs.

The sun had already fallen over the horizon and stars were twinkling in the night sky.

Sasuke scowled, his dilemma was far more complex than a mere sex preference... "You don't get it do you... I can't just go willy nilly and pick any woman out there to help me repopulate the Uchiha clan." he stated as he swung his chokuto down from an overhead position, with the sword perfectly horizontal. He let the blade cast out, much like casting a fishing rod by pulling with the left hand at the bottom, much like a lever. The attack bounced of a kunai and he rebound by trying to kick Naruto.

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow as he caught Sasuke's leg between his elbow and knee, forming a Rasengan in his free hand he brought it down with impunity. Sasuke just barely had the time to substitute with a nearby rock when the ball of energy made contact, shattering the rock into million little pieces of dust. Naruto patted his pants down when he saw that Sasuke wasn't charging again. "How so? I though you would have tried something by now, you were all 'bring back the clan' when we were kids."

Sasuke sighed, looking off into the curtain of night, "Because, you dolt, the woman I pick is the woman that'll serve as the roots for the future, The basis... the template for the next generation of the Uchiha clan."

"That's it?"

"Yes.." ' _I didn't think he would understand that, hm..._ '

"You want your clan to look pretty?! That's so stupid!" Naruto asked incredulously.

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead, "No you dimwit! I need to make sure another Madara never exists. To do that, I need to find the right woman no matter the cost." he rolled his eyes before his form blurred, ' _Never mind, he's still an idiot.'_

Naruto blocked another punch before counterattacking, using his superior speed to pressure Sasuke as his hands morphed into his favorite hand sign. "Sheesh, I was kidding, okay! No need to recite an essay about it..." he chuckled before calling out, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** "

A solid pair of clones appeared beside him with grins on their faces... only to disperse into smoke a moment later when a pair of kunais encased in purple lightning struck them in between the eyes. Naruto's grin dropped and he glared at Sasuke, "Hey, what was that for?!"

Sasuke didn't react verbally, he only held his left hand out as blue lightning sparked to life. " **Chidori (One Thousand Birds** ) Its time to finish this, the night has fallen."

Naruto grunted in annoyance, holding out his own right palm as pure, raw power coalescencened in it, "Great... I so wanted to kick your ass, and we've been holding out on so much power to keep the battle short. Fine, whatever, **Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere)** "

On some sort of mental signal, the duo shot forward, ready to finish this and see who would lose more ground...

They neared, determination illuminating their forms (or were those deadly attacks?).

Naruto brought his hand back, read to slam it forward.

Sasuke turned his hand into a blade, flat and piercing.

 _SHAGADADA SHAGADADA_

 _SHAGADADA SHABIDIBUDA_

An annoying ringtone stopped the two teens within a meter of Chidori meeting Rasengan.

"Dobe, I thought you turned that blasted music off!" Sasuke scowled fiercely while Naruto's face hinted at the amount of annoyance he was feeling as he let the attack in his hand fade into harmless blue strands of chakra that went with the wind. With a grumble, he reached for the phone in his pants pocket.

"I would if I knew how to teme, I ain't no techno savvy okay!" he swiped his thumb over the green picture and put the device to his ear. "Okay, yeah, Awesome Orange Fox here, who's hallin'? "

 **xxx - xxx**

Issei stretched his body with Kiba and Akeno doing the same in order to prepare his muscles for the test while the examiners of the next test all gathered at the entrance of the hall. As soon as he finished his preparations, the monitors began to call their numbers, which were written on a badge attached on their jerseys.

"The practical is quite simple. We will have the participants battle each other. We will have everyone draw a number, and that will decide who you will battle." one examiner said holding up a noteboard, tinkering with his glasses, "The battle will be looked as a whole so even if you lose to your opponent, you will not necessarily lose the opportunity to pass. Obviously winning the battle will allow you to get more points though. But we will look at the battle in depth so if you have the three satisfactory criteria of heart, technique, and body we will allow you to get points that will be the equivalent of what you showed. Try to have the battle be as good as possible please! The rule is simple. Fight the opponent with the power you have. Using weapons will be allowed. You will fail if your opponent dies, but if the death occurred due to an accident then we, the examiners, will decide the outcome. Please read the documents you have with you regarding about death by accident. Next is….."

Issei felt his hopes drop hearing the explanation... all of his battles till then were him basically slugging it out or acting like a rampaging ape on the battleground.

He had no experience in using demonic-powers or relying on techniques that weren't a fluke of the moment.

"Now people who are a "Pawn" are able to promote during the match with the special approval promotion card dispatched by this test centre." the examiner said as he held out a thin credit like piece of plastic for everyone to see, nodding to another monitor. Unlike the High-class promotion tests, Mid-class promotion tests do not require strategies that are based on tactics, but they did want to see all the skills that the testant can offer.

The monitor stepped out in front of the gathered group, holding a box in his hands. "Everyone will now draw a number for their spot in the matchmaking."

Everyone took out a ball with a number on it from the box. The procedure was simple like that because most of the devils that came to these tests were former humans... it was easier to make them more familiar and easier to understand. Issei got a 4 while Kiba got a 26 and Akeno got 32.

The examiner adjusted his glasses again with a smirk, the light in the room gleaming off them ominously, "The matches will occur by two pairs fighting at once! First, 1 and 2, 3 and 4 will start their matches!"

Issei didn't know whatever to be pleased by going in first or to break out in sweat. He gave his peerage co-members a shaky grin. "Looks like I'm first."

"Do your best."

"Ise-kun can definitely do it."

"I-I will be going then."

Feeling a bit nervous on the inside, Issei entered the circular battlefield made by Demonic power without letting everyone there see his worries. His opponent wasn't anyone to remember, a medium height and medium built man. Looking at him, he didn't seem to be flowing with lots of aura, but… this person is also a Devil who had the strength to come to this test. Who knew what will happen?

The examiner teleported between them with a magical circle outline below him. He looked at them with a hard gaze, "Both of you are ready then?" Both Issei and his opponent nodded, and with that the examiner raised his hand up, and then put it down!

"Please start!" he disappeared from the arena the same way he came in, by teleporting away.

" _Promotion: Queen._ " was how Issei started out, his gauntlet's gem glowing with power.

"Ha!" the opponent man made his hand glow with demonic power and shot huge orbs of flames at Issei. Issei dodged them with some trouble, thinking if he should enter Balance Breaker and True Queen mode or not as he charged forward. His opponent could have a Sacred Gear in him and those things were trouble in experience.

" _Freezing Archaeopteryx!_ " cold chills surrounded the man's area. Ice started to gather in the air and it turned into a gigantic bird, one made through the use of his Sacred Gear.

" _Balance Breaker!_ " a red aura enveloped Issei's body and it shaped into the outline of a high tech looking armour, called Boosted Gear Scalemail!

Issei expanded both of his dragon wings with a mechanical flourish, charging up his demonic power.

He activated the rocket boosters on his back and thrust forward faster then the eyes of his opponent could follow, delivering his first blow and destroying the gigantic ice bird with ease.

His punch continued to go towards his opponent.

The opponent created a hasty defence magic circle in front of him, but he couldn't withstand the punch of the Boosted Gear wielder and he got blasted far to the back of the stadium, crashing into and then through the wall.

...

Issie stood still while thrusting his hand forward. That wasn't what he expected. He pretty much used his full power, but he expected... more, out of his foe. He didn't want to let his guard down during the promotion test so...

"…..Ara?"

"…Y-You must be kidding me!? What power!"

"I see…. He surpasses the level of average Low-class Devils greatly."

"I can only say that his opponent was unlucky. He's a monster…!"

"…If it's just power, isn't he a high-tier of High-class Devil….?"

"So this is the power of Sekiryuutei who defeated the Evil-God Loki and Sairaorg Bael…"

The examiner returned from the broken wall, carrying the opponent who seemed to be unconscious. That examiner shakes his head to the examiner who is in charge of Issei's match. That examiner confirms it and says it loudly.

"Number 4, Hyoudou Issei wins!"

 **xxx - xxx**

It didn't take Naruto and Sasuke more then a couple of minutes to reach Kuoh City after the phone call from their team leader had ended, being two of the fastest... if not _THE_ fastest people in existence had its uses and one of them was how they didn't need to waste their time by traveling around the world too long to get to where they wanted to be at any given point in time.

And they weren't just a fast pair of shinobi, they were a durable pair of shinobi.

Sasuke had enough stamina in him to literally run around the world for three days straight, while Naruto's own stamina was on a completely different level from his rival's. The blonde was faster the Sasuke too... ever since they were kids, though he had often been very clumsy and would sometimes trip over his feet when running. Even so, by the time he was 13 Naruto could outrun a speeding train while carrying someone who actually weighed more then him in his arms and by the time he had reached 17 he was already faster then his father, the Nidaime and Princess Kaguya, all of whom could teleport themselves in a relative instant.

If Naruto were to use his pal Kurama's chakra to enhance himself, he could easily outpace pure lightning in the game of speed.

Ol' man Raikage, also called Ay, had been hailed as the fastest shinobi in the world, second only to Naruto's father Minato Namikaze before his death, who was only faster then Ay because he used the Hiraishin instant teleport time/space technique, which kinda made him instant win anything in relation to speed... Ol' man Ay used his lightning release armor technique, the Raiton no Yoroi in life to move with the thundering speed of lightning and Naruto had managed to dodge a punch from Ay when he had only managed to see it out of the corner of his eye, which was when it was only a few hairs from his face. Naruto had done that in his first enhanced 'Kyuubi Chakra Mode' state, which wasn't even his fastest state.

Even when the duo were in their base human forms, not actively using their chakra to strengthen their muscles or increase their efficiency, Naruto and Sasuke could move as fast as Lee without his weights on could, while Naruto was physically just a little faster then the ninjutsuless green beast.

"Soo... we running security again or what? Because I personally think that this is a waste of time..." the blonde haired Uzumaki descendant asked as he and Sasuke landed on top of a rooftop of an expensive 5 star hotel on the northern side of Kuoh, his eyes panning over the night horizon. His clothes were still the same as before since he didn't need to change, his chakra could clean them for him. The only difference from a week ago was in a small scroll that was attached to his right leg and the pouch on the lest side of his back, attached to his belt.

This hotel was special, since it and the surrounding area of the building were actually one of the less known bridges between the 'Human' world and the Underworld. It wasn't really known by the general 'supernatural' populace since those who _were,_ in fact, aware of them, didn't exactly spread the news around willy nilly, these areas were valuable to them.

Anyways, the way these portals worked was that they tapped into the connecting threads between planes that held them together and then, if you were truly aware of the Underworld's existence, you could use them to enter the Underworld from the Human world... though they were considered illegal by the 4 Satans, it wasn't like Naruto and Sasuke cared for devil laws. It was a natural manifestation of magical physics that the devilkind's transportation circle mechanism employed to bridge the gap between the two planes of existence in the current dimension... or something like that.

Naruto will always suck at learning big words and theoretical stuff, the only reason he even bothered to remember that was because he used to hold hope of returning to his own world. Now he just didn't give a damn about them, he was content where he was and for once in his life, he wanted to chose for himself. No fate, no prophecy and no other damn reasons will make him return to the ninja world. He laid down the ground work for peace, now the shinobi countries must simply strive towards it. If they didn't... well he wouldn't know, so it wasn't like it mattered.

Sasuke tucked his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a white box of cigs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's stupidity, "Idiot, did you already forget what Vali said?" the raven haired teen commented snarkily as he put one of the death sticks into his mouth and lit it up with a simple use of katon chakra manipulation, blowing out a small trail of smoke moments later, "He wants us to capture Cao Cao for interrogation, Ophis safety is secondary at the moment. Meaning that we are here to observe... and only to observe, until he makes his move."

"Whaaat?" Naruto let out a strong whine that didn't become coming from someone with his power hearing that, "We have to wait again? And just for him to make a move against Ryu-chan or that perverted idiot? Why are we waiting for Sōsō to try something anyway? Can't we just go and capture him ourselves or something?" he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned while the world around them shimmered, the human city of Kuoh getting replaced by a strip of clubs, lights and a number of expensive looking buildings that looked a few centuries behind date in architecture.

"Baka... Our mission is to take down the Hero Faction, nothing more. We aren't supposed to take on the whole Khaos Brigade... I don't think we can even do that..." Sasuke explained calmly as he held out the cigarette in his hand.

' _Not yet at least, and not without causing millions of deaths by simple collateral. Dobe would blow a gasket if we caused that many casualties..._ ' the former avenger thought for a moment before continuing, taking another inhale of the toxin, "The best way to stop this ' _Hero_ ' faction is to take out its leader, cut off the head and the rest will follow shortly..." he felt the irony of that statement, considering who his summons were.

Despite Sasuke's explanation (which didn't really allude to much, Sasuke wasn't one for words after all), Naruto still didn't see things like that, he just wanted to hurry their mission along, finish it and then go home, he had someone waiting for him after all, "So?!" the blonde demanded, "The two of us alone should be able to do that by ourselves! Heck, I'm sure if Kakashi-sensei was here, he could do it too! I doubt many of them are on the Akatsuki's level and we've been killing them off since we've been 15 the first time around!"

Sasuke shook his head as he sensed the pure air of the Underworld enter his nostrils, things weren't that simple in reality, "...Yet, you dolt, we can't do that yet! Not when we don't know _where_ their base is! Use that brain of yours for a moment dobe, maybe you'll be surprised. Kakashi could most likely track them, but neither one of us has learned how to do that, and I again blame the cyclops for not teaching us. Not to mention you can't use your senjutsu, it would be useful to track them down with it."

Naruto scrunched his whisker cheeked face in distaste as they spied a strange mist creep up on the hotel, "...Sasuke. You're wrong. I can use it, its just that this world energy is very murky. Even though I can tame it, the hate masks most things from my senses."

The Uchiha blinked and abruptly paused in his next whiff, his whole body going stiff, "You CAN use senjutsu! Why don't you use it when we spar then, Naruto!" he demanded loudly as he turned his head around to glare at Naruto, red Sharingan eyes spinning threateningly. Whenever they spared against one another, they didn't go all out (since they liked the planet where it is - in one piece - thank you very much!), but they did bring out the big guns every now and again, with Naruto sometimes going jinchuriki powers and Sasuke using his EMS and bringing out his Susanoo.

Naruto looked away, whistling innocently.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

The blonde didn't deem him important enough to use Sage mode on...

The blonde cowered and lowered his head, coughing to hide a laugh that threatened to escape him at Sasuke's reaction, "A-anyways, how come Ryu-chan's a secondary objective? Didn't we come here to, y'know, protect her or something?" he tried to change the subject.

"Ophis should be able to take care of herself, she is after all a dragon 'god'. Unless they hand that tittle to everyone that gains some real measure of power, she must be strong." the Uchiha clan's heir sneered as he took another puff of smoke before flicking the butt away with his fingers, letting the last embers of the death stick entertain the wind. He had sensed the true depths of Ophis's powers and while they were certainly impressive, they weren't as vast or deep as Kaguya's own, which literally couldn't be measured by either him or Naruto, such was her power.

The only reason he and Naruto were able to win their fight against her was because she had just woken up, and as such wasn't in tip top shape. Kaguya had successfully fought the two of them on even grounds for one whole day while not even at her full strength... she hadn't even been at half strength actually.

Naruto crossed his hands together behind his head, shaking his head with a silly grin stretching his face, "Meh... fine. Capturing Cao Cao is going to be our mission, then interrogate him and then take down his little group. I'm just happy that this is going to be over soon..." the blonde trailed off as he glanced a blue eye at Sasuke, who had calmed by now, "...you know how my girls get when I leave them alone for too long."

The Uchiha snorted, "You left a shadow clone with them to entertain those two, they should be fine." he dismissed his rival's words with an airy wave of his hand, already well used to the antics of the fiery duo that lived with Naruto, practically adoring him.

"I know... but I'm telling you man, Shina-chan can tell us apart somehow!" Naruto's face turned downcast for a moment, his happiness dropping from an apparent memory, "She always gives me the stink eye for a few seconds when I leave behind a clone to deal with them... I don't know what to do..." he let out another whine as he rubbed the back of his neck, a dark cloud forming over him.

Sasuke shook his head with a thought, ' _Stupid dobe... he still doesn't get it. And he thinks I have problems with girls..._ ' he let himself sigh as he looked down at the street and noticed a commotion brewing, his clan's legacy revealing all secrets he wanted unveiled. With a roll of his neck, his legs tensed, "Heads up idiot, we've got company..." he informed his teammate before he dropped down from the rooftop, vanishing the next moment.

Naruto looked at the spot where he could sense Sasuke before forming hand seal and activating his Tōton Jutsu, "Wait up teme! Don't start without me, I want to kick that bastard's ass too!"

 **xxx - xxx**

An uncomfortable, stomach squirming feeling hit Issei as he looked up from his toast and around the restaurant that they were celebrating in, having passed the mid class promotion exams with flying colors. A sudden, nasty sensation ran over everyone there, making them tense up in weariness. The cheerful atmosphere in the room vanished, changing into guarded immediately as he felt a strange sensation... like he was being teleported to a different place even though the scenery around him looked exactly the same.

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Kiba and Governor Azazel put on their game faces as they looked around the restaurant with interest, alert. Then there was a shadow that was moving closer towards them... it was Kuroka, who had her cat ears and tails out while her ears were twitching. It actually made her look incredibly cute and not over the top sexy. That is, until he noticed her attire and any cuteness flew out of the window.

Kuroka was a young nekomata female with a voluptuous figure, long black ebony hair with split bangs and hazel colored eyes with cat-like pupils, with black tails and black cat ears. Her current attire consisted of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving a nice view to her large breasts which rivaled Rias's and Akeno's in terms of sheer size.

She came to replace that mysteriously vanishing duo in guarding Ophis two days ago, and since then has been trying to mend things with Koneko-chan... by teasing the girl relentlessly.

The stray cat of the Underworld looked at the Gremory group with a sarcastic smile on her face, "Ara, it looks like leader was ignored in the end, nya..." she looked around the restaurant room with apparent interest, "And it looks like Bingo came here too, that's not good, nya. We must hurry. Luckily I know a way through the barrier, and help is on the way..." she finished when a strange, colorless mist started to creep up on them, one hand planted against her hip, her tails swishing behind her.

As soon as the Gremory group noticed the mist, they all left the restaurant that was inside the hotel, hauling ass as fast as they could to escape the trap. Issei started the countdown for his Balance Breaker while running, a nasty feeling settling in his stomach, telling him that trouble was near.

He looked back at the group over his shoulder, everyone there were his comrades besides Ophis and Kuroka... and that strange little, orange toad that was sitting on top of Ophis's head... the Dragon God of Infinity didn't seem to care about that, she just let the swampy, slimy animal sit on top of her head like she wasn't the second strongest existence in the Universe.

The mixed group of humans, fallen angels, devils and other things kept running through the hotel halls as they descended, taking note of how there wasn't a single person left in the entire building... which could only mean that its _that_ phenomenon, the very same mist they had experienced in Kyoto, twice! When they were transported by force! That bastard somehow created the exact same hotel they were in before in an artificial dimension and transported them there, a nasty trick that looked way OP in Issei's mind. What if he transported them in the middle of an active volcano or something?

"Ise! Is this perhaps!?"

"Yeah Xenovia. It must be. A mist I can't forget even if I wanted to! Come on, we must hur-" Issei stated as he and the group arrived at a spacious lobby, which to their surprise wasn't empty as the rest of the hotel, though they could have expected that, given the circumstances. Instead, there was a pair of men sitting relaxed on a nearby black sofa like they owned the place, ignoring the lack of employees and visitors. One of them waved a hand through the air and a searing fireball suddenly flew towards the Gremory Group, aimed right at Irina and Asia.

But the fireball never hit them, as Ophis made the fireball vanish with ease.

Asia looked at the dragon god/goddess in wonder, "T-Thank you very much Ophis-sama.."

Ophis didn't react to Asia's gratitude... besides a very small dip of her head that nobody noticed.

With the immediate danger to the weakest ones present there taken care of, everyone turned their attention back towards the sofa again. Sitting on the sofa was a young, black haired man wearing a strange combination of a gakuran and an ancient Chinese attire, gazing at the group with idle curiosity.

The man was tapping some sort of a spear on his shoulder, drumming his other hand on his knee. A few moments filled with tense silence passed, and then he suddenly opened his mouth to speak, the ends of his mouth twitching into a smile that was all but sincere, "It has been a while Oppai Dragon... And Governor Azazel, pleasant meeting you here-" he raised his chin into the air, "The last time we met was in Kyoto, am I right?" he smirked at them with confidence.

"...CAO CAO!" Issei spit out the guy's name from his mouth as if it was made of Holy Light.

Cao Cao, the 'Strongest Human', the holy-spear wielder, the possessor of the strongest Longinus!

The leader of the Hero faction of the Khaos Brigade.

Still relaxedly sitting on the sofa, Cao Cao applauds them suddenly with a number of claps, an insufferable grin on his face that Issei really wanted to wipe away, "The match against the Bael devil the other day was magnificent Ise, truly beautiful. The intense fist fight between two people wearing Balance Breaker armour, that's how people who enjoy battle fight like. I give my praise to the Gremory team, congratulations on becoming the number 1 ranked Youth Devil team."

"What do you want?"

He stopped clapping, leaning into the safe even further, "You have some good servants there Rias Gremory. It truly is frightening."

"Should I be honored by being praised by one of the leaders of the terrorists? I do feel conflicted. Do tell, how are you doing Cao Cao? Your eye still useless?" the Gremory heiress asked him with a sardonic, sarcastic smile on her face, one thin red eyebrow raised at the holy spear wielder as she crossed her arms over her generous chest.

"Yeah I'm doing alright. It was only a short time when I saw you back in Kyoto, so this might be our first meeting Rias-san. I was astonished at the sudden summoning. It certainly was a stimulating appearance. And my eye is fully healed, thanks for asking..." he shrugged his shoulders with another grin, tapping his spear again.

Rias flushed red like a tomato at the reminder, "Don't say that! ...It embarrasses me even remembering about it!"

"So what was the reason for you making this field in another dimension and transporting us? It must be another good for nothing plot again I guess?" Azazel asked as he took a step forward, placing himself between the strongest human being and the vulnerable devils. Facing objects with holy light magic was as good as a suicide for a devil, and he could sense the holiness in that spear.

Cao Cao looked past the group and straight at Ophis, ignoring the Grigori head's questions, "Hello Ophis. I was wondering where you went with Vali, but for you to be here... I must admit, the thought never crossed my mind. Tell me, do you know where the second Kyuubi is? I expected him to be with you like a loyal little lapdog. And what about his side-kick? That duck-head? If I didn't know better, I would have thought they were lovers..." he taunted.

"Ooooooh, you shouldn't have said that..." an origin-less voice suddenly spoke out miffedly, interrupting the pre-battle banter and Cao Cao felt the cold steel of a sharp blade touch his neck as Kuroka placed herself in front of Ophis in a defensive stance... though she paused when she heard the voice around them, and then relaxed her pose, a smirk gracing her face whilst everyone tensed even further. Everyone, 'sides her and Ophis, looked behind the couch in surprise to see Sasuke standing there with his left hand in his pocket, his gleaming sword unsheathed and nested against the neck of the Hero faction's leader, his back facing them all.

Georg, a bespectacled young man with black hair who is also Cao Cao's close ally stood up from his side of the sofa in alarm, his confidence leaving him at the sudden appearance of the Uchiha... however, what neither he nor anyone else expected was for Naruto to literally appear out of thin air as if shedding a cloak of invisibility, some sort of short blade _buzzing_ with invisible power held at the man's throat, creating an unnerving, screeching sound.

Naruto shook his head as he took in the shock, "Ah-ah-AH, not today 4 eyes!"

"Naruto! Where did you two come from?!"

"AAH! What kind of Sacred Gear is that?"

The orange clad teen quickly pulled down Georg's head by his hair and exposed his throat, electing a sharp cry from the human magician, before smashing the blunt end of his blade's hilt against the man's forehead with enough force to make a loud smacking sound, knocking him out. He let the bespectacled male crumple down on the floor by the sofa like a sack of potatoes before nudging him with his foot and nodding with a grin to himself when nothing happened, "Night night Georg..."

"...How? I didn't even sense you..." Cao Cao asked in shock as the Gremory group started to approach them, deeming it safe to move.

Naruto put on an Uchiha-like smirk on his face as he crossed his arms in front of him and chuckled, placing a foot against Georg's back to keep the man down in case he woke up somehow, "Heh, I can't believe you forgot CC. We're ninjas remember? Grade A at hiding our presence!"

The Uchiha clan heir lightly turned his head to the side and forced Cao Cao to look him in the eyes with the threat of losing his life, "Right... time to answer some question Cao Cao, Genjutsu: Sharingan (Illusion Technique: Sharingan)!" his eyes changed from their normal coal black and the 3 tomoes of his blood red dojutsu spun around hypnotically, which truly fascinated the devils of the group. They have never seen or heard about anything remotely similar to such a drastic eye change, and they could sense some sort of power radiate from them.

Cao Cao's distress and fear filled visage turned to a confidant smirk after a few short moments when nothing happened, confusing Naruto and Sasuke for a second, since he should be napping right now like a baby, "Hehehe... Did you really think that would work on me, Uchiha?" the leader of the Hero faction chuckled as he vanished from the couch in a blur of movement that left the Gremory group speechless, Kiba could barely keep track of him and he was the fastest of them, sides Azazel, "Remember who I am, I'm the strongest human in the world!"

Sasuke lazily raised an ebony eyebrow in the air before his eyesight morphed even further, vaguely resembling the shape of an atom, "Is that right? You think you can outpace my eyes? I got news for you!" Sasuke vanished from sight as well, only to appear in the midst of the group, deflecting a spear thrust against Ophis and forcing Cao Cao to look into his eyes... "You aren't the strongest human in this world fool, **Tsukuyomi!** "

Cao Cao didn't have enough time to look away, not that he would even if he did.

His battle instincts forced him to lock gazes with his opponents, a grave mistake when facing an Uchiha.

Cao Cao froze for a moment and stood on the spot like a statue as the devils reacted to his presence comically.

"Fast, both of them are so fast I can barely see them phase away..."

Cao Cao's pupils dilated and his shoulders sagged, his face turning pale and pained, like he had just experienced misery. His head dropped down and he leaned into Sasuke's shoulder as his body followed after the command organ, the Uchiha heir dismissing him with a quiet grunt and a shove to the ground, sheathing his sword back into its sheath and searching his pockets for another smoke, throwing one to Naruto.

"...that was highly anticlimactic for you guys, nya!"

The dimensionally misplaced duo exchanged quick glances and shrugged their shoulders in coordinated unison as small flames bloomed to live on the ends of their fingers, they were just that good... or people in this world just sucked that much. While they might not be ANBU or even Hunter nin, the principle of every shinobi is the ability to become and remain hidden, and Sannin were quite through teachers when it came to being shinobi.

People in this world, human, demon or otherwise have never faced against ninjas of their caliber, and as long as they held the element of surprise, everything would be extremely dull.

Issei looked towards Ophis, only to find the Toad gone from her head... maybe he was just imagining it, he wouldn't put it past him, after all the stress hes been through that last week, anything could be possible, "Uh... someone mind explaining to me what just happened, because I'm lost... Sensei, do you know what did Sasuke just do?" he asked as he scratched his head in confusion. Everything just happened so fast, to fast for him to follow, Cao Cao was here one moment, then those two arrived, knocked the other two out faster then he could react properly, and now were casually smoking as they hefted the two Khaos Brigade members over their shoulders.

Yes, even Naruto took too smoking cigarettes, his own nerves had long since required a check up and it kept him calm most of the time, though he kept his smoking to one cig per week, no more.

And as he took another pull of the toxic smoke through his mouth and nostrils, the blonde suddenly froze, which alerted Sasuke and Kuroka that something was wrong. Naruto never froze...

"Dobe? What's wrong?" alarms claxoned loudly in his head when Naruto's from started trembling in an emotion that the blonde hadn't felt in a long time... pure _rage._ Sasuke could sense some of his 'rivals' emotions thanks to their chakra link, nothing major, but the amount of anger and hate Naruto was feeling right now astounded him, and that was the filtered stuff.

Naruto's once blue eyes turned slitted, blood red as suffocating Killing Intent filled the room to the brim, 9 blood red tails of energy bubbled behind him, making the hairs stand up on the back of everyone in Rias's peerage. Koneko whimpered, she was especially sensitive to chakra related emissions...

Azazel, Sasuke, Kuroka and Ophis could shrug the feeling off easily, though Sasuke was suddenly feeling very sorry for whoever it was that had made Naruto mad... what could make Naruto mad anyway?

As far as Sasuke knew, the only things the dobe cared for in this world were... Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm.

 _'Nori, Shina...'_

" **That son of a bitch! He-!** "


End file.
